


Il campo di Mycroft Holmes

by karlsonn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlsonn/pseuds/karlsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>se vorrete lasciare un commento mi farà piacere...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Il campo di Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> se vorrete lasciare un commento mi farà piacere...

Mycroft inarca la schiena mentre l’orgasmo lo travolge e lo svuota. Anche Lestrade si lascia finalmente andare alle ondate di piacere, mentre i fianchi dell’amante sussultano ancora sotto di lui… poi affonda la faccia nel suo collo ridendo e ansimando. “È stato bellissimo” sorride e lo bacia, con grandi schiocchi, sulle labbra, sulle guance, sul collo… Mycroft apre gli occhi: è emozionato dell’entusiasmo del suo compagno, dei suoi baci, del suo calore, della sua felicità… “sì, bellissimo”. Lestrade va a prendere un asciugamano umido per ripulire entrambi e poi si stende di nuovo accanto a lui, la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla. Giacciono un poco in silenzio, la mano destra di Mycroft accarezza ritmicamente i capelli di Lestrade, quest’ultimo sfiora delicatamente con la sua il petto del primo. Quello è l’unico momento di tenerezza che si concedono. I loro incontri seguono una schema preciso. Un sms di Lestrade, che chiede conferma all’amante dell’appuntamento settimanale, la cena in un ristorante scelto da Mycroft, il sesso a casa dell’ispettore, il tempo degli abbracci e della tenerezza. E poi Mycroft lentamente si riveste congedandosi. Lestrade non sa dire quale momento sia per lui il più bello o il più importante: la cena è un’occasione preziosa per godere della sua compagnia e far crescere la conoscenza e l’amicizia reciproca. Il sesso gli da, ogni volta, sensazioni e emozioni intense e straordinarie. I momenti di tenerezza lo rassicurano e lo fanno sentire a casa… Ma di certo sa qual è il momento che odia. E’ il momento in cui Mycroft “sta per”: il momento in cui _sta per_ alzarsi, il momento in cui _sta per_ rivestirsi. In quell’istante lo vede chiaramente assumere la sua maschera glaciale, tornare distante e impassibile, disinteressato a lui. Il fatto che poi se ne vada non è nemmeno il peggio: quello che ogni volta lo addolora acutamente e intensamente è la distanza emotiva a cui, in pochi istanti, lo pone da sé. Succede naturalmente anche questa volta. “Ci vediamo presto” si congeda educatamente Mycroft ormai pronto per uscire “Venerdì?” chiede di rimando Letsrade. “Certamente”. Si salutano sempre così, l’uno in piedi, l’altro ancora sdraiato, guardandosi, ma senza toccarsi più. Lestrade rimasto solo cerca di razionalizzare. Del resto è coerente con i termini del loro accordo. Accordo. Non aveva mai avuto un accordo del genere con nessuno. Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno: è un bell’uomo, ne è consapevole, e ci sa fare… non era mai stato difficile per lui trovare compagnia per una sola notte o per qualcosa di più. Fino a che si era invaghito del “Dottor Spock” come lo chiamava, non a torto, il sergente Donovan. La colpa era, naturalmente, di Sherlock e John. Se non li avessero invitati entrambi, fingendo casualità, a casa loro, in più di un’occasione, Lestrade non si sarebbe mai accorto dell’esistenza di Mycroft Holmes, non più di quanto ci si rende conto dell’esistenza di un albero o di un lampadario. In quelle occasioni, invece, Gregson Lestrade si era accorto che Mycroft Holmes non era solo un ombrello o un completo gessato, e nemmeno era semplicemente un influente personalità del governo, ma era, a tutti gli effetti, una persona. “Per quanto egli stesso forse non lo sappia ancora” si diceva ogni tanto tra sé e sé. In quelle occasioni Mycroft gli era risultato interessante, spiritoso e, soprattutto quando rimanevano da soli, piacevole. Aveva cominciato a desiderare e cercare la sua compagnia in più di un’occasione. Si era sorpreso a pensare distrattamente a lui e qualche volta, persino, a sognarlo… ad un tratto aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso che Mycroft Holmes, il cosiddetto “uomo di ghiaccio” lo intrigava e gli piaceva. Poi l’accordo. Erano una sera d’autunno nel club di Mycroft, davanti a un whiskey, da soli. “Nei paesi in cui la prostituzione è legalizzata e controllata dallo stato” diceva Mycroft “ci sono semplicemente problemi diversi da quelli in cui non lo è. La legalizzazione non è una soluzione”. “Non ne dubito” dichiarò Lestrade. “Tuttavia talvolta il ricorso a un professionista potrebbe essere comodo” scherzò. Mycroft accolse la sua battuta con uno sguardo stupito, accentuato da un sopracciglio arcuato. “Sto scherzando, Mycroft, sono un uomo di legge. E inoltre non ne ho mai avuto bisogno” concluse con un sorriso sornione sorseggiando il proprio whiskey. Lo sguardo di Mycroft si fece impenetrabile. “Il sesso è un’esigenza fisiologica naturale per l’uomo. Per ogni uomo”. Disse lentamente e con freddezza. Lestrade lo guardò perplesso. “Sì, certo. E non sempre, voglio dire, non in tutti i periodi di della vita si ha un compagno con cui… rispondere a questa esigenza”. Mycroft lo scrutava in silenzio. Sapeva, da suo fratello e da John, che l’ispettore aveva ottenuto da poco il divorzio dopo un matrimonio, in cui, nonostante la sua prevalente attrazione per gli uomini, era stato l’unico a comportarsi correttamente e fedelmente. “Come si regola lei per le sue esigenze quando non ha una relazione stabile?” Chiese con distacco Mycroft. Lestrade sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente. Quella non era… non si poteva definire una domanda adeguata… tuttavia rispose: “Rapporti occasionali”. e tornò a guardare il bicchiere. “non si può dire una soluzione comoda” incalzò l’altro uomo. Lestrade tornò ad alzare gli occhi su di lui chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare: la tensione si tagliava con il coltello. “No” si schiarì la gola. “Non lo è. In effetti non è l’unica soluzione adottabile… Ci sono persone che si frequentano tra loro regolarmente per il sesso ma senza coinvolgersi in una relazione sentimentale. Si definiscono “amici speciali”. Quella è una soluzione che si potrebbe definire più comoda, in effetti”. Ci fu una pausa di silenzio. “Ma tra i miei amici o conoscenti” concluse l’ispettore “non mi viene in mente nessuno che potrebbe essere interessato a questo tipo di accordo con me” silenzio. “In effetti, io potrei esserlo” disse pacatamente Mycroft sorridendo. Toccava a Lestrade decidere se far passare questa risposta come una battuta, ridendoci sopra e cambiando l’argomento della conversazione o invece… scelse la seconda opzione. “Se è una proposta… la trovo interessante” replicò cautamente. “Allora” concluse Mycroft, “consideriamola tale”. E così era cominciata.

 

La prima volta era accaduto in macchina. Dopo la cena Mycroft gli si era avvicinato e aveva fatto scorrere delicatamente le dita sulla lampo dei pantaloni di Lestrade. Questi lo aveva silenziosamente incoraggiato appoggiando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi... Mycroft lo aveva sbottonato e aveva stretto il grosso membro di Lestrade, che si era indurito nel suo pugno. Lestrade aveva sospirato esercitando con la propria mano una leggera pressione verso il basso sulla testa di Mycroft. Quest’ultimo si era abbassato ad accogliere in bocca la sua erezione, leccando il membro nella sua lunghezza e succhiandone la cappella... Il respiro di Lestrade era accellerato… sentiva il calore e la morbidezza della bocca del compagno, la lingua con cui lo avvolgeva e lo accarezzava, sentiva la forza del suo succhiare… ed era così tanto tempo che… Nel giro di pochi minuti Lestrade aveva sentito arrivare l’orgasmo, ma non era voluto venire nella bocca di Mycroft: lo aveva allontanato bruscamente cercando di coprire l’eiaculazione con le proprie mani… poi era rimasto con gli occhi chiusi qualche secondo, ansimando pesantemente. Sentiva il respiro di Mycroft vicino a lui. “Abbiamo fatto, cioè ho fatto un casino…” aveva mormorato guardandolo negli occhi con imbarazzo. Questi gli aveva sorriso e lo aveva aiutato a ripulire entrambi ed il sedile, prima di lasciarlo davanti al suo appartamento. Sotto la doccia Lestrade aveva cercato di riordinare i pensieri. Era stata una cosa piacevole? Sì, certo, quando glielo aveva preso in bocca si era sentito impazzire. Però era stato tutto molto veloce e per i suoi gusti un po’ troppo circoscritto: limitato ai genitali... “Ai mei genitali, tra l’altro”. Stordito dall’accaduto, se ne era reso conto solo in quel momento. Pensò a come si doveva sentire Mycroft: probabilmente era rimasto frustrato. Oltre che, forse, mortificato per essere stato trattato in modo sbrigativo. Uscito dalla doccia gli aveva mandato un messaggio.

_Stai bene? GL._

_Sì. Venerdì prossimo? MH._

_Certo GL._

Non un granché, come conversazione post-sesso, si disse Lestrade, ma fose Mycroft non gradiva di più. In effetti Mycroft aveva poca esperienza di sesso che, per lui, non era mai stato molto diverso da quanto aveva fatto con Lestrade: lavori di mano senza abbassare i pantaloni, pompini in macchina o contro un muro, con il solo obiettivo di eiaculare. Nessun coinvolgimento col resto del corpo, e, naturalmente, nessuna relazione interpersonale. Certamente quella sera Mycroft avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso che Lestrade gli ricambiasse il favore. Non certo con la bocca, non osava sperare così tanto, ma se almeno lo glielo avesse preso in mano... non aveva osato chiederglielo, per vergogna, forse, o per paura di essere respinto. Fece scivolare le dita intorno alla propria erezione e cominciò a muovere la mano ritmicamente su di sé immaginando che a farlo fosse quella di Lestrade. Immaginando che lo stringesse a sé e che… dopo poche spinte l’orgasmo lo travolse, lo sperma si riversò abbondantemente nella sua mano.

 

Durante quella prima settimana Lestrade gli aveva telefonato una sera, con noncuranza, come se sentirsi per telefono fosse, tra loro, una cosa frequente e naturale… anche Mycroft aveva accolto con la stessa apparente tranquillità la telefonata, conversando con l’amico nel modo più disinvolto che gli riusciva. Dentro di sé aveva provato una sorpresa e sincera felicità e non aveva saputo catalogare e spiegare questo comportamento dell’Ispettore. Lestrade invece sapeva molto bene quello che stava facendo: si sentiva imbarazzato per la sua frettolosa e maldestra performance, e stava cercando di ristabilire una certa normalità e naturalezza tra loro due. Era stato abile, come sempre in questo genere di cose, perché il venerdì successivo la loro cena era stata rilassata gradevole e anche divertente. Quella volta, saliti in macchina Mycroft appoggiò una mano sulla sua gamba, ma Lestrade gliela bloccò: “non ti azzardare, Mycroft Holmes, non fino a che siamo a casa mia…” l’altro uomo sorrise incerto finché la bocca del compagno si appoggiò sulla sua. Istintivamente si tirò indietro. Gregory lo guardò interdetto. “I baci non sono esattamente il mio campo, scusami”.

 

“Perché dici che i baci non sono il tuo campo, My?” “My…” l’altro prese felicemente nota nella sua mente… non che i diminutivi fossero, nemmeno quelli, esattamente il suo campo, ma non era male sentirsi chiamare così da Lestrade. “Perché è così.” “Non sei niente male, invece, con la bocca” ribatté l’ispettore accarezzandogli gentilmente le labbra. Mycroft sorrise debolmente e gli baciò le dita. “Non sono tanto espero di baci”, ammise imbarazzato. “In realtà, Gregory, non sono esperto di molte cose che abbiamo fatto stasera.” Il compagno si chiese che cosa avessero fatto di cui potesse non avere esperienza… sesso orale, come l’altra volta, ma reciproco, finalmente, e con calma, nudi, in un letto… lo guardò attentamente: era teso e a disagio… forse si vergognava? “E’ stato molto bello per me, molto bello davvero, My, non importa quanta esperienza avessi”, mormorò accarezzandogli lentamente il viso. Mycroft lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso e poi gli si avvicinò e affondò la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla. “Per me è stato meraviglioso.” La pelle, la sua pelle nuda sotto le mani calde di un’altra persona, che lo toccava e lo esplorava… le sue stesse mani che accarezzavano un altro corpo nudo… i due corpi che si stringevano, la pelle dell’uno e dell’altro che godeva del contatto, del calore, della morbidezza reciproca… ecco ciò di cui non aveva mai avuto esperienza. Era stata una cosa sconvolgente. Era cominciato con Gregory che lo spogliava. Mycroft non avrebbe voluto, ma si era reso conto immediatamente che l’ispettore quella sera non avrebbe accettato un altro pompino con i pantaloni appena abbassati, non era quello che voleva. Che cosa voleva? Il cuore aveva preso a battergli forsennatamente quando si era visto togliere la giacca ed il gilet. Poteva fermarlo, sì, ma allora l’altro non avrebbe più accettato di fare sesso con lui, perché gli piaceva fare sesso in un altro modo… qual era questo modo? Che cosa gli piaceva? I pensieri rotolavano velocissimi nella sua testa, mentre le mani di Lestrade gli sfilavano la camicia dai pantaloni e gliela sbottonavano. Sentì i suoi palmi caldi scendere lungo il petto e risalire la schiena. “Santo cielo” pensava mordendosi le labbra. “Non mi spogli?” Aveva sussurrato Gregory prendendogli le mani e appoggiandole sul suo petto. Mycroft sentiva la pelle bruciare dal desiderio sotto le dita di Lestrade e aveva la testa letteralmente in fiamme. Annuì e sbottonò la camicia al compagno, e timidamente appoggiò le punte delle dita sul suo petto nudo e caldo. Poi aveva cominciato a imitare con le proprie mani i movimenti che Lestrade faceva su di lui, assaporando la consistenza dei suoi muscoli, la morbidezza del suo ventre, l’attrito ruvido dei suoi peli, del calore della sua epidermide. Sentì ansimare più forte il compagno al proprio tocco e questo lo rassicurò ed eccitò maggiormente. Le mani di Lestrade scorsero lungo la sua schiena e i brividi lo travolsero. Lestrade sentì il suo tremito e lo strinse a sé “andiamo a letto”, disse. Steso sotto a Gregory, Mycroft si sentiva letteralmente sopraffatto da ciò che provava. Lestrade cominciò a baciargli la pancia e la vita. Mycroft sentiva il calore del compagno così vicino alla sua erezione che non potè trattenersi dal gemere. Lentamente anche le mani di Gregory iniziarono a torturarlo: gli aprirono la cintura e scesero calde lungo l’inguine, ma senza sfiorare il suo membro duro. “Gregory spogliami” ansimò Mycroft, e il compagno gli sfilò i pantaloni, e i boxer e poi gli mise le mani sulla propria cintura. Mycroft obbedì e lo spogliò a sua volta e si fermò un momento a guardarlo nudo. Non aveva mai guardato un uomo nudo, forse per timidezza, forse per imbarazzo, non si era mai soffermato con gli occhi sul pene di un uomo, nemmeno quando poi gli aveva dato piacere, con le mani o in bocca. Lestrade era bello. Era proporzionato, aveva il petto largo, le spalle robuste, le braccia muscolose, il ventre morbido… e su quel ventre si appoggiava il membro: lungo, largo, grosso, dritto... Abbassò ancora gli occhi, sui testicoli, sulle cosce forti. “Vado bene?” chiese divertito Gregory. Mycroft si sentì sopraffare dalla vergogna e distolse lo sguardo arrossendo violentemente “No, no, ti prego guardami, mi piace che mi guardi” lo pregò Lestrade “è come se mi toccassi, mi eccita moltissimo”. Mycroft sorrise, e cominciò ad accompagnare lo sguardo che scorreva lungo tutto il corpo nudo di Lestrade, con la carezza delle proprie mani. L’amico ansimava e lui pensava che sarebbe impazzito da tanto gli piaceva quello che stava facendo. “Baciami” disse Lestrade. Mycroft lo guardò perlesso. “Così.” Lo prese per i polsi, lo rovesciò sulla schiena e cominciò a passare la bocca su tutto il suo corpo. Mycroft gemette e sussultò violentemente, non avrebbe potuto sopportare a lungo tanta eccitazione. La bocca bagnata di Lestrade scese dalle spalle al collo, che morse con decisione, facendo contorcere l’uomo dal dolore e dal piacere. I brividi furono tali che Mycroft temette di venire immediatamente, ma no, non era ancora il momento. La bocca di Lestrade leccava, mordeva, baciava… mordicchiò i capezzoli, facendo sussultare il compagno, scese sulla pancia facendolo contorcere di desiderio e stringere le lenzuola fino a farsi diventare bianche le nocche, scese lungo l’inguine torturandolo senza pietà, attraverso l’interno delle cosce fino alle ginocchia, ai polpacci e ai piedi che prese a baciargli leccandogli e succhiandogli le dita. “Gregson” la voce di mycroft era una supplica. “Sì”, rispose. Cambiò velocemente posizione sopra di lui, stringendogli la testa tra le ginocchia, il viso rivolto al pene durissimo di Mycroft. Glielo prese in bocca avvicinando intanto il proprio alle labbra dell’altro uomo. Questi lo accolse e cominciò a succhiarglielo, mentre la bocca di lestrade gli baciava e leccava i testicoli, la base del membro, poi saliva lungo la sua lunghezza e gli baciava la cappella bagnata e il prepuzio… quando lo fece scivolare tutto nel calore e nella morbidezza avvolgente della sua bocca e prese a farlo entrare e uscire ritmicamente e con decisione, Mycroft perse il controllo. Allontanò la propria bocca dall’erezione calda di Gregory incapace di concentrarsi su altro che non fosse il suo piacere, nel sentire la bocca del compagno scivolare su e giù lungo la sua asta, succhiandogliela ritmicamente, nel vedere la sua testa alzarsi e abbassarsi, nell’udire i suoi mugolii, nel sentire il suo cazzo caldo e odoroso strusciarsi contro la sua faccia, la sua bocca, la sua tempia… cercò di baciarglielo, disperatamente, ma Lestrade aveva aumentato il ritmo e subitò ansimò violentemente “Gregory vengo” credeva che si scostasse, ma no, Gregory scivolò ancora più in basso, Mycroft sentì il suo cazzo completamente affondato dentro la gola dell’altro prima che l’orgasmo lo travolgesse come mai gli era accaduto. Greg aveva tirato su la testa, ma aveva tenuto dentro alla propria bocca la cappella di Mycroft e beveva, succhiava e leccava tutto il suo sperma che spruzzava abbondantemente fuori di lui. Mycroft lo guardava e non sapeva più da dove veniva tutto quel piacere che lo stravolgeva: dai testicoli che finalmente si svuotavano, dal suo cazzo leccato e succhiato abilità, dai suoi occhi che vedevano Gregson intento a prendere in sé tutto quello che usciva da lui… l’uomo gli si era poi steso accanto, ansimando. A Mycroft ci volle un bel po’ prima di riprendere l’uso della parola. Quando gli parve di poter mettere insieme qualche semplice pensiero, e mai gli era sembrata cosa così ardua, si voltò verso il compagno e gli appoggiò una mano sulla bocca, facendo scorrere lentamente le dita sulle labbra e sorridendogli. Nessuno lo aveva mai bevuto, prima, ed era stato bellissimo. Lestrade sorrise e avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio del compagno “Sai di buono” Mycroft rise “No, non è vero, non è mai buono”. “Il tuo sì, sciocco”. Mycroft si sentiva stanco e svuotato, ma Gregory doveva non poterne più dal bisogno di venire anche se faceva finta di niente. Si tirò su e cominciò a baciargli collo e spalle, sperando di dargli il piacere che lui aveva ricevuto prima, e a far scendere lentamente la sua bocca verso il ventre caldo e morbido di Lestrade. “Non devi, Mycroft non devi se non vuoi, o se sei stanco, non devi sentirti obbligato solo perché…”Mycroft sollevò la testa e lo guardò con dolcezza: “voglio davvero darti il piacere che tu hai dato a me”. Lestrade gli appoggiò delicatamente la mano tra i capelli e cominciò a godersi quanto il compagno gli faceva.

 

E naturalmente poi se ne era andato. Dopo quel momento terribile, il momento in cui Mycroft “ _sta per_ ” alzarsi e andarsene, il momento in cui diventava freddo e distante, quel momento che allora, la prima volta che lo aveva vissuto, aveva sconvolto Lestrade. Ma lentamente aveva imparato ad accettarlo, anche se con sofferenza. Con il tempo il sesso tra loro era diventato sempre più complice, più coinvolgente, più appagante, ma quel momento era rimasto invariato. Tutto il loro copione era, fino ad allora, rimasto invariato, sebbene le conversazioni telefoniche fossero sempre più frequenti e le loro cene più lunghe e appaganti.

 

“My…” “Gregory”. Silenzio. “My…” “Che cosa succede?” Gregory stringeva forte il telefono tra le dita e non poteva parlare. Se ci avesse provato sarebbe scoppiato a piangere e non era ancora del tutto solo, non tutti gli agenti si erano allontanati dalla scena del crimine. Era stato sconvolgente, una mattanza. Fino a pochi mesi fa dopo una cosa del genere se ne sarebbe tornato nel suo appartamento vuoto e si sarebbe abbruttito con l’whiskey fino a stordirsi, fino a dimenticare, a cancellare quello che era successo, quello che aveva visto, quello che avevano dovuto fare, quello che lui stesso era… ora invece voleva solo, disperatamente, My. Probabilmente era una follia, Mycroft non avrebbe né potuto né voluto allontanarsi dai suoi impegni, ma Gregory si sentiva scuotere dentro dal dolore e dalla paura che aveva tenuto a bada e ora, ora che era tutto finito, gli tornava addosso, violenta e vigliacca. E desiderava solo che My lo stringesse e lo rassicurasse. “Vuoi che venga a prenderti” non sembrava nemmeno una domanda “Sì”. Entrare in macchina e nell’abbraccio di Mycroft erano stati una cosa sola, e lì in quell’abbraccio l’ispettore si era lasciato completamente andare. Mycroft lo stringeva, gli posava baci leggeri sulla fronte, e faceva scorrere una mano lungo la sua schiena, cercando di placargli i brividi. A casa gli aveva fatto il tè, lo aveva aiutato a svestirsi, lo aveva ascoltato e confortato come poteva. Ma soprattutto lo aveva tenuto abbracciato. Perché era questo, lo capiva chiaramente, che il suo amico voleva più di tutto. Quella volta non c’era stato nessun “ _sta per_ ”, Mycroft era rimasto fino a tardi, per essere sicuro che Gregory riuscisse a dormire e poi lo aveva salutato con dolcezza, con la stessa tenerezza con cui aveva accompagnato tutta la sua presenza di quella sera. Lestrade avrebbe voluto che si fermasse a dormire con lui, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli anche questo. Era stanchissimo, aveva sulla pelle l’odore buono di Mycroft e nel corpo la memoria della sua stretta, e tutto questo gli sarebbe bastato per scivolare nel sonno, senza chiedergli altro, a My, che aveva già fatto tanto per lui, già tante cose, quella sera, cose che sicuramente “non erano esattamente il suo campo”. Mycroft dal canto suo aveva per un momento creduto che l’altro gli chiedesse di fermarsi, ma no, era sperare troppo, già quello che era accaduto era straordinario. In macchina, al ritorno, non faceva che stringere a sé un pensiero, come da bambini si stringe un orsacchiotto: Lestrade aveva avuto bisogno di conforto e aveva chiamato lui. Lui. Mycroft holmes, l’uomo di ghiaccio, il mostro, la macchina senza sentimenti. Aveva desiderato, voluto, chiamato lui. E lui, forse, era anche riuscito a confortarlo. Era una cosa incredibile. Eppure lui non era nulla per Lestrade, era uno dei suoi tanti amici, certo nemmeno dei migliori: Gregory non era come lui, il fatto di uscire a cena con qualcuno o di parlare al telefono non aveva un carattere di straordinarietà, come aveva per lui, certamente aveva molte persone con cui lo faceva… L’unica differenza era che con Mycroft soddisfaceva le sue esigenze sessuali, ma ne avevano parlato, era un accordo, non c’era da dargli un’importanza che non aveva. Eppure quella sera lo aveva cercato, aveva cercato proprio lui. Lo aveva scelto. Continuò a stringere quel pensiero e da esso si fece riscaldare quella notte e per molte che seguirono. Dopo quella sera Lestrade gli era parso, se possibile, ancora più affettuoso, più spontaneo, più caldo… o era lui che voleva vederlo così? Quello che provava per l’ispettore cominciava a gettarlo davvero nel panico e nella confusione. Tanto che ne aveva parlato, o almeno ci aveva provato, con John.

“John, se tu avessi un amico..” “sì?” “Un amico con cui fai sesso…” “Un fidanzato?” “No, no, quello che ho detto, un amico con cui fai sesso…” “Che scemenza.” “Va bene, sì. Oppure no, non lo so. Non mi confondere…” “io non faccio niente, sei tu che ti confondi da solo” Sherlock nella poltrona fece un sorrisetto ironico. “John per favore..” “Va bene, Mycroft, se io avessi un amico con cui faccio sesso. E?” “e… e niente, lasciamo perdere”. Si alzò irritato, seccato con John e, per buona misura, anche con Sherlock. Inaspettatamente quest’ultimo gli si avvicinò e gli prese un braccio. “Mycroft” gli disse guardandolo profondamente negli occhi “io e te abbiamo sempre pensato a noi stessi come a due mostri… se tu hai trovato qualcuno che ti guarda con uno sguardo diverso… qualcuno attraverso i cui occhi tu stesso a volte ti guardi in modo diverso… Mycroft, non allontanarlo da te. Lui è la tua salvezza, credimi”. Mycroft gli sorrise e appoggiò un poco in silenzio la mano sulla sua prima di andarsene. Lo aveva capito fin dentro al cuore, questa volta.

“Come va con mio fratello?” Lestrade ammutolì. Certo non poteva pensare che Sherlock non avesse dedotto… sospirò e decise di arrendersi. Anzi no, cambiò idea e scelse passare al contrattacco. Che cosa poteva aver dedotto Sherlock? Che si frequentavano regolarmente? Certo. Che facevano sesso? Sicuro. Che ne erano entrambi soddisfatti? Anche questo? Decisamente. Scelse allora di dirgli quello che apparentemente gli Holmes non riuscivano a dedurre, quello che probabilmente non vedevano perché faceva loro paura, quello da cui fuggivano, o almeno da cui Mycroft fuggiva, perché Sherlock forse era proprio cambiato: “tuo fratello? gli voglio molto, molto bene” rispose fissandolo negli occhi chiari, che si sgranarono per la sorpresa.

 

Sono a questo punto, dunque. Amicizia, tenerezza, sesso. E ancora Mycroft gli sfugge e a tratti lo tiene lontano. Lestrade è tornato dalle vacanze, con gli amici, al mare. Aveva invitato anche Mycroft, anzi, lo aveva chiamato prima di tutti gli altri, ma questi non poteva allontanarsi da Londra: doveva salvare il paese, o forse distruggerlo, chissà. Sorride tra sé mentre ci pensa. Si erano sentiti qualche volta al telefono, non molto spesso, perché Lestrade era raramente da solo, ma si erano messaggiati ogni sera. Mycroft gli era mancato moltissimo e aveva molto riflettuto sulla loro relazione. “My, ti devo parlare.” La voce è molto seria, anche se pacata. “Va bene. Succede qualcosa in particolare?” “Sì. Cioè no… vorrei che parlassimo del nostro accordo” risponde l’altro, e un leggero tremore prende la pancia di Mycroft. “Ci siamo, dunque. Si è stancato. Di che cosa? Del sesso? Dell’amicizia? Di entrambe, probabilmente. Non mi vorrà più vedere una volta che avremo stabilito che non abbiamo più bisogno l’uno dell’altro per soddisfare le nostre esigenze” Mycroft sente un peso sullo stomaco e un groppo alla gola. “Era in vacanza ha conosciuto qualcuno migliore di me. Non ci vuole molto a trovare di meglio per uno come Gregory. Sarei dovuto andare con lui… No, no, che idiozia è questa, ci avrei solo guadagnato l’umiliazione di vederlo invaghirsi e forse innamorarsi di un altro”. A Mycroft si appanna la vista, si passa una mano sugli occhi e quando la ritira è bagnata: non si è nemmeno accorto che sta piangendo. I pensieri si affastellano velocissimi nella sua testa in quei decimi di secondo in cui Gregory è ancora lì in silenzio. “Mi è mancato così tanto, e mentre io contavo i giorni, mentre ci scrivevamo, lui, invece…” il resto del pensiero è insostenibile, la telefonata è insostenibile, deve rispondere qualcosa, deve chiudere, deve rimanere solo: “Da te alle sette?” “Alle sette”. Il Mycroft che Gregory si trova di fronte lo lascia interdetto. Pallidissimo, il volto tirato. Gli occhi freddi. Le labbra strette. “My…” “Buonasera Ispettore”. “Ispettore? Non essere ridicolo, My, non mi pare il caso di tornare all’Ispettore”. “Oh. Sei tu l’esperto di relazioni interpersonali, non io.” “Gregory sbatte le palpebre. Ha desiderato e sognato a lungo il suo abbraccio, ma Mycroft rimane rigido e non ricambia il suo gesto. Si siedono in cucina uno di fronte all’altro. Gregory è completamente spiazzato da quello che sta accadendo, ma decide di dirgli lo stesso ciò che in questi giorni ha pensato. “Dunque… noi avevamo fatto un accordo tempo fa… solo che… My, le cose sono cambiate da allora. Cioè non so per te, ma per me sono cambiate. Quindi io vorrei sapere se… insomma mi chiedo se il nostro vecchio accordo ha ancora un senso, per te, perché vedi, io…” Mycroft lo aveva osservato attentamente appena gli aveva aperto la porta di casa e, naturalmente, aveva tratto le sue deduzioni. Era bellissimo, incredibilmente bello. Il viso rilassato, i capelli leggermente più lunghi del solito, la pelle abbronzata… era riposato, sereno… felice. C’era stato un cambiamento da qualche parte, dentro di lui. “Posso risparmiarti la fatica, Gregory.” Lo interrompe glaciale. Nessun’emozione incrina la sua voce. Parla con chiarezza e determinazione. “Anche per me non ha più senso andare avanti. Non c’è più necessità l’uno dell’altro per le nostre esigenze sessuali”. Si alza. “E’ stato funzionale, ma ogni cosa ha una fine. Mi perdonerai se non mi trattengo a cena.” Gregory boccheggia. Si alza di scatto e lo afferra per una manica. “Che cosa stai dicendo, My, vieni qua”. “Per favore” replica questi scandendo le parole “lasciami andare, ora, non rendermi tutto più difficile”. Lestrade lo lascia andare. E lascia andare se stesso sulla sedia. Agghiacciato, annientato. Messo in un angolo e spezzato dalla sua freddezza, distanza, indifferenza. Le stesse di quando Mycroft nella notte “ _sta per_ ” ma questa volta implacabili, definitive. Resta così per molto tempo, non sa quanto, non ne ha la cognizione. Fino a che ritorna col pensiero a quelle parole: “non rendermi tutto più difficile”. Più. Lo era allora. A dispetto delle sue parole, della sua freddezza, del distacco che ha ostentato, degli occhi stretti come due fessure, come due lame affilate. Prende la giacca, sale in macchina e si trova sotto casa di Mycroft. Si attacca al campanello, suonando come un pazzo. Qualcuno gli apre, uomini della sicurezza, probabilmente, va bene, benissimo, glielo riferiranno allora, che c’è un folle che grida il suo nome, che non si lascia allontanare che oppone resistenza e urla e cerca di liberarsi dalla loro stretta… “Che cosa succede?” la voce di Mycroft si alza sopra alla collutazione. Non ha idea di che cosa accada, ma gli basta un cenno del capo perché lascino andare l’altro uomo e si dileguino lasciandoli soli nella grande sala d’entrata. “Sei un bastardo, Mycroft” Lestrade gli si è lanciato contro e lo ha spintonato, facendolo barcollare. “Sei solo un lurido bastardo e anche una grandissima testa di cazzo”. Continua a dargli piccole spinte facendolo arretrare fino a trovarsi schiacciato contro la parete. Mycroft lo guarda smarrito, perso, non sa che cosa pensare, nessuna deduzione, nessun ragionamento gli arriva in soccorso. Che cosa sta succedendo? Lestrade lo sovrasta, in preda a una rabbia incontrollabile, gli occhi lucidi, le pupille dilatate… “sei un lurido bastardo Mycroft, se te ne vuoi andare vattene, se vuoi uscire dalla mia vita, fallo, ma non prima di avere ascoltato quello che ho da dirti, quello che dovevo dirti stasera, brutto vigliacco”. Oh. Era questo. certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato una reazione del genere. Voleva proprio dirglielo? Che bisogno c’era? Gli aveva facilitato le cose no? si erano lasciati, no? perché voleva fargli questo, perché voleva fargli male, lui non voleva sentirlo “No, Gregory, non voglio sentirti, non voglio” Mycroft alza la voce, disperato e Gregory si blocca: quelle parole sono uno schiaffo che lo colpisce violento in faccia. Continua a tenergli saldamente le spalle, spingendolo contro il muro. E alza anche lui la voce.

_“Non voglio sentirti mentre mi dici che…_

“E invece tu mi ascolti..”

_“…ti sei innamorato”_

“…mi sono innamorato…”

_“di un altro”_

“…di te”

Ammutoliscono tutti e due. Confusi. Insicuri di quello che hanno udito, timorosi di avere frainteso. Gregory allenta la stretta alle spalle. Si guardano, in silenzio. Lestrade lentamente avvicina il volto a quello di Mycroft, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. E lo bacia. Mycroft si lascia andare a quella morbidezza e a quel calore, porta le braccia intorno alla sua vita, con delicatezza e ricambia incerto il bacio. “Gregory” mormora poi “i baci non sono esattamente il mio campo” la voce gli trema, prima di rompersi in un singhiozzo       “Mycroft Holmes tu hai esattamente un solo campo da adesso in avanti, e quello sono io”.


End file.
